


Little sleep drabbles

by RedCrowCreates



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrowCreates/pseuds/RedCrowCreates
Summary: I'm tired and wanted to write soft things, so have some soft girlfriends waking up in the middle of the night to cuddle.
Kudos: 1





	Little sleep drabbles

I never thought I'd be able to look at her like this. Laying in bed just watching her sleep so peacefully across from me. I imagined it, so many times did I imagine it, but it was never truly mine. I couldn’t reach out and touch her like I can now. 

Her eyes flutter open as I caress her cheek. 

“Mmmmm”

“Hey,” I say softly, just in case she isn’t actually awake.

“Hi… It’s late.”

“I know. Go back to sleep,” 

She closes her eyes again, “mmmmkay. Only if you cuddle me. Kay, and you gotta sleep too,”

I giggle, “okay.”

She groans as I bring her close and we both drift back to sleep.

I dream of her sweet lips and soft skin wishing for this to never end. I love her like no other and I don't think I could ever love anyone else as I do her.

Sweet lips and soft skin...

Curly hair that falls in front of shining eyes...

A smile warm as a thousand sunshine's...

She is as beautiful and magnificent as the moon...

With her sweet lips and soft skin.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho you read the thing! good for you :) sadly I don't write very often anymore so it was nice to sit down and do a good good word barf.


End file.
